


Collective

by nagia



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Kushiel's Legacy, Labyrinth (1986), Rurouni Kenshin, The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and bats.  Three-sentence AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose/Meru & Kingdom Hearts

Rose is always saying that they don't _really_ feel, that they're fooling themselves, but Meru doesn't believe her. The way her heart leaps when she spins with her hammer to smack a Heartless into ink-splatter, the way Roses's eyes brighten just a little when Meru looks to her and smiles, the fluttery feeling in her stomach she gets when Rose touches her even casually -- how can those be a lie?

But Meru never argues, only laughs and watches Rose's mouth curve very faintly up.


	2. Rose/Meru & If Meru had lived during the war

The little Wingly's eyes are wide; her hands tremble -- no -- she's shaking -- and Rose is noticing far, far too much about this enemy who wishes to fight at their side.

Zieg squeezes her hand and smiles surprisingly kindly at the girl. Rose lets him; he has no idea the source of her distress, and that's better for the both of them.


	3. Sarah/Jareth & Pirate AU

The Captain has taken the boy up in the rigging again, while the boy's sister -- surprisingly kind, even after being all but kidnapped, Hoggle doesn't want to admit to himself -- watches them both from the deck.

Sea fog mists onto the deck, roiling around their knees, billowing in silvery clouds that leave salt on the skin; she looks up and up and then the Captain calls down, "Well, precious thing? Will you join us?"

But Sarah only watches, eyes on her wriggling younger brother clinging to the rigging, and makes no reply.


	4. Lavitz/Albert in Kingdom Hearts

The foreign sovereign his King is expecting turns out to be a mouse. A talking mouse tall enough to reach just taller than Lavitz's knee, but a mouse nonetheless, ranting on about Gummi space (what?) and an encroaching darkness (and he doesn't like the sound of that).

Silently, Lavtiz pledges his spear to Albert's defense, pledges his body as Albert's shield, and vows to learn everything he can about this Gummi space and encroaching darkness.


	5. Yuffie/Vincent where Yuffie is the one with the demons

If she just tried to keep those _things_ locked up and herself locked down, Vincent sometimes thinks, she would be much easier to handle -- but he knows it's a lie; Yuffie is at her best when she's being difficult.

And the demons she carries -- however she got them, however difficult they made recruiting her to their cause -- certainly are useful.

He doesn't like to admit it to himself, but as much as he hates watching a sixteen year old girl shake and laugh hysterically while she tries to force demons back beneath her skin, he finds strange, painful enjoyment in the opportunity to hold her.


	6. Rose/Meru & Kushielverse

She's spent the past month in the most rotten of sulks, and finally Lord Zieg tells her to hie herself to Orchis and come back laughing, or he'll stand her down from duty.

The girl the Dowayne sends her is short and slim, with the sunniest of smiles, delicate features, and moon-pale skin and hair.

Rose almost doesn't want to return for duty the next morning -- until her sweet, sunny, moon-touched girl makes her promise to come back.


	7. Squall/Rinoa & Mermaid AU

There's a reason Squall visits the shore so often: he found her three days after the storm, in a divot in the rock a little too far from the ocean; it only turns into a tidepool when the ocean floods past the beach and up onto the road.

Her hair was long and stringy, and when she saw him, she flapped her tail a bit; she left the scent of salt and her strange, scaly skin on his shirt after he carried her back to the water.

She surfaced almost instantly with a smile and beckoned him in; when he followed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and soaked him in cold, cold kisses.


	8. Tidus/Yuna & Sci-Fi AU

The proximity alarm goes off with an unending, repetitive shriek and a constant flare-dim-flare-dim of blue lights. Tidus barely stops to grab his helmet and his rifle before he's pounding after the girl in white.

She's white-faced as she slips into her fighter, and Tidus has to swallow past a lump in his throat: the fighter's scanners say more clearly than the ship's alarms just how near Sin is.


	9. Misao/Aoshi & vampire AU

Aoshi puts a hand to his temple, trying to allay the light-headed feeling. But the girl smiles at him again -- slim and tiny and in a skirt that should be criminal, with blue eyes fever-bright beneath the subway's fluorescent lights -- and the light-headeness becomes outright dizziness.

Later, he cups the back of her head, fingers tangling in soft dark hair, and lets her kiss his shoulder, not caring at all about the blood she laps up. 

He's strangely exhausted when she finally deigns to kiss his mouth, tasting of salt and iron and something darkly sweet. Even stranger, he doesn't mind the exhaustion at all, only hopes she'll kiss him however she likes.


	10. Sarah/Jareth & vampire AU

She's just a girl, but Jareth has started to worry about when he's going to let her in -- and let her in some night, he's sure he will. The green of her eyes calls to him, the pallor of her skin, the silky-looking clouds of dark hair, the red of her lips.

And then one night she walks into his dining room in the middle of a formal dinner, dressed impeccably in a deep green evening gown; she sits next to him and places her pale, cold hand on top of his, and smiles. Helpless, he smiles back, and knows he would sing until the world fell down if she asked it.


End file.
